Cradles of known cradle relays are at least partly insulating and connect a relay armature and an electrical contact spring of an electrical switch. The cradle transmits the armature movement to the contact spring.
Known contact springs generally have hook-shaped attaching mechanisms, frequently formed as projections extending away from the contact spring, in order to connect to the cradle. During mounting, a slot-shaped aperture of the cradle is placed onto the hook-shaped attaching mechanism. To thread the hook-shaped attaching mechanisms of the contact springs, generally already arranged in a housing, into the cradle's aperture, the cradle must be pivoted so that the attaching mechanisms can penetrate into the apertures. This type of mounting is, however, complex and makes it necessary for there to be sufficient space in a housing of the electrical switch for the pivoting movement of the cradle. This can impede a compact design of an electrical switch.